Filthy Recruits
by NushiKasai
Summary: The new recruits had arrived that morning, and for Levi it meant only one thing: A mess. Especially from one woman in particular.


**This was a prompt request from my follower on Tumblr- I write for any ship- and I thought I would upload it here too. Only recently got into SnK, but am loving it very much. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**I don't own SnK. **_

* * *

The new recruits had arrived that morning, and for Levi that meant only one thing.

_A mess._

He stood with firmly crossed arms at the end of the corridor, watching them silently as they chattered amongst themselves as a way to relieve the tension and anxiety they were feeling. They had been allocated their rooms, and most would be sharing for the time they would be spending in the headquarters.

Already, his keen eyes could pick out small _imperfections_ that they had made on the cleanliness he had worked for. That soldier with the buzz cut had left his jacket hanging loosely from the door knob in his new room and the captain could already see where it was creasing. The small blonde boy had merely dropped his satchel in the hallway, and accumulated horsehairs were already falling onto the otherwise spotless ground.

"Hey, Eren, catch!"

His attention was drawn to another atrocity, as a tall, fair-haired man with dark roots tossed half a loaf of bread- precious bread he'd better hope that he'd paid for- across the room to the Titan-shifter. Eren fumbled it for a few moments, which caused _more_damage before he bit heavily into the bread to finish the ordeal.

The end result was a floor now littered with crumbs.

Scowling, Levi pushed himself off of the wall and approached the boy under his own team- someone he could rightfully punish. His firm, clicking strides alerting Eren to his impending attack, and it was with caution that he turned to face his commander with the hand nervously still holding the bread.

"Good afternoon, Hei"- The boy began as his commander stopped in front of him, but Levi cut him off.

He snatched the bread out of Eren's hand and promptly hit him over the head with it. The boy yelped and raised his hands to cover his head with a bewildered expression crossing his face.

"Good afternoon, brat," Levi replied calmly as he returned the loaf to him now that punishment had been exacted. He crossed his arms again and stared at the boy accusingly. "Is there any particular reason that you feel the need to dirty my floor?"

Eren blinked for a moment, wondering what was going on, before his eyes dropped to the ground and examined the crumby state that it was in. He recalled his commander's obsessive cleaning nature, and realised his mistake.

"Sorry, Heichou," the boy sighed as he rubbed his head where he had been hit. Who knew that bread could be so lethal? He looked down at the crumby floor and realised that, even though his commander was a bit _too_ obsessive over its state, it was pretty messy now. "Geez, I'll clean this up for Mikasa."

The name rang a bell for the commander. The girl…he remembered the girl who had clung to Eren like glue and had sent him daggers after his little spectacle in the court room.

_Oh, of course she's a recruit,_ he thought irritably to himself, _she wouldn't leave the boy's side now._

And it was in this thought, that he suddenly heard a cough from behind him.

"Excuse me."

He glanced behind him to see the very subject of his thoughts in the doorway of the nearest room. He resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow from her badly-concealed glare- she had obviously been watching for some time and had witnessed Eren's punishment. Her mouth was down-turned though partially obscured by the nearly high red scarf she constantly wore, and her fingers were clenched firmly around a cup of water.

"You're in my way," she continued, her tone betraying no hints of anger but her expression telling everything for her.

Their gazes met for a moment, an unspoken challenge having been issued. Levi was capable of being polite, but to someone who so outrightly _loathed_him…he was quite tempted to just reach forward and poke that dragon. As her superior, he already had a kick from having power over her, but he understood that she was no push-over.

And so it was that he stepped aside and inclined his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Do forgive my rudeness," he muttered, before becoming uninterested once more and breaking their eye contact. Some things were better left to another day, he reasoned as he resumed his accusatory glare on the Titan-shifter who was still holding the guilty bread.

He was about to open his mouth and order the brat to fetch the broom and begin redeeming himself, but he was interrupted once more by a familiar sound.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

His neck slowly swivelled, and rested on the offending source of the sound.

The girl was holding her cup out in front of her and deliberately angling it to the side to allow the water to spill. It dripped down onto the floor at a steady rate, and seeped into the cracks that Levi_knew_were prone to moulding.

Once she was sure that she had his attention, she straightened up and stopped the flow of water. She stepped forward- carefully avoiding her own mess- and tilted her head down at him with what he realised was going to become a habitual silent challenge.

"Ah…" Mikasa softly sighed as she glanced back at the puddle on the ground. She met his eyes and allowed her defined shoulders to shrug. "Sorry about the mess."

Levi was unable to get the scowl off of his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please drop a review! :)**


End file.
